


Прекрасный сон

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [8]
Category: Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Все вокруг сильно меняется со временем — все, кроме любви Алисы.





	Прекрасный сон

— Ты — прекрасный сон, — говорит братик и ласково целует в щеку. — Я спасу тебя, дорогая.

Это сны спасают людей, так Алиса всегда думала. Сколько бы окружающие ни игнорировали твои боль и страдания, как бы тяжко и невыносимо ты себя ни ощущала, покинутая и страдающая от мук — во сне ты можешь смеяться в другом, счастливом мире. Где фарфор уютнее простыней, дождь на вкус отдает чаем и тот, кто мог не заметить тебя, называет тебя сестрой и смеется, не больно щипля за ямочку на подбородке. С ним Алиса узнает, как весело танцевать с кем-то в паре, запрокинув голову и считая провалившиеся в улыбку дождинки, как забавно хрустит под ногами острое, как стекло, небо.

Разлучающее, как пришлось узнать после, хоть и дающее надежды одновременно. Ведь милый братик не способен нарушить слово, данное своей Алисе — оно было самым настоящим, как и то, что Алиса живая.

Его отголоски шелестят в безлистном и безветренном лесу, прячутся в странных тенях по углам. Проскальзывают в шорохе эха чьих-то грузных шагов. Вслушиваясь в них, Алиса иногда видит пугающее отражение в блестящем фарфоре. С течением времени оно становится все более отвратительным.

Все вокруг сильно меняется со временем — все, кроме любви Алисы.

Зимы становятся длиннее, сколько бы Алиса ни переводила стрелки часов вперед. В ледяной тишине остывшее стекло жжется как пламя. Алиса пытается заснуть и увидеть во сне братика, но не может вспомнить его лица и плачет.

Она почти утешается, глядя, как тают грязные с виду снежинки, почему-то имеющие вкус соли и перца. Они оставляют несмываемые потеки на изломах окрашенных в цвет грусти тысячелетнего ребенка ветвей. Поздняя весна и лето приятней глазу — по печальному лесу тут и там расцветают воздушные шары, проткнутые иглами цветных шприцев, такие красивые среди нарядных грибов.

Яркость радует глаз, но Алиса не готова наслаждаться ей одна.

Братик не может полюбоваться с ней, и она в тоске бежит, мчится по кругу от битвы до битвы, проверяя, нет ли среди гостей его, бесценного и любимого. Но история бесконечна: Алису не замечают, покрывая бранью какое-то чудище. А руку почему-то заносят на нее и совсем не для ласки.

Боль пронзает Алису туповатыми иглами, будто она тоже воздушный шар. И как те, лесные, Алиса тоже не способна лопнуть и перестать существовать. Она должна жить, иначе не сможет дождаться братика. Ведь тогда выйдет, что свое слово нарушила именно она, а воспитанным девочкам такое непозволительно.

— Ты — страшный сон, — выстукивают то мечи, то копья, то свистят стрелы и пули, то шелестят волшебные слова, пытаясь ранить в самое сердце.

Алиса находит силы всем им кричать: «Неправда!». Но порой осекается, вспоминая нечто ужасное — и это намного страшнее того, что братик ее забыл: реальность, в которой она так же одинока и брошена, но еще и мертва. В ней Алиса уже не сможет никого ни обнять, ни ждать.

Там не будет уже ничего.

Сражаясь за право не стать его частью, Алиса терзает врагов и по-детски упрямым усилием пытается верить, что того мира — нет.


End file.
